


behind the vlog

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Sung - Freeform, 2park, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Deephwi, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, May change the rating, Ongniel, Other members coming soon, PanWink - Freeform, first au please bare with me, minhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: Daniel and his friends decided to go to a street party outside the country to film for his vlog. He spots Mr. Hot Mess and instantly falls in love with him.





	1. Vlog 1: The Street Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt in writing a fanfic. Please be nice to me 😆 I know making this is kinda late but I’m still a Wannable and forever will be a Wannable.

 

January 18, 2020

A street has been dominated by people in white shirts and every corner had a big ass speaker playing the same festive upbeat music for everyone to dance and get drunk to. Daniel’s once pale, flawless face is now covered in different colors. Same goes with the rest of his friends who decided to go on this adventure with him for the sole purpose of having something to post on his YouTube channel.

 

People have been putting paint on his face while shouting “PIT SENYOR!”non-stop ever since they stepped out of their hotel.

 

The eldest member of the group, Jisung, stopped walking and turned to them. “Alright, kids. I heard this is the biggest street party in this country and the most chaotic one too. But we actually have two choices right now, go straight to the party street or roam around a bit and see the festival on the highway. “

 

“Party!!!!” Kuanlin shouts.

 

“You’re not even old enough to party!!” says Jisung.

 

Daniel, Jinyoung and Woojin just chuckled behind their two friends arguing. Kuanlin insists that he is indeed old enough while pointing at other kids who clearly looked like they were underaged.

 

“Hyung~~ I’ve done my research and and and and..”

 

“He’ll be fine hyung! He’s 18 now.” Daniel tries to help their maknae reason out to the mom of the group. Baby chick looks at his hyung with a wide grin and a thankful painted face. Jisung rolls his eyes and agreed since they were on a different country and the law only requires a person to be at least 18 to drink..

 

“Those kids are definitely not 18 though..” Woojin points out

 

“They clearly aren’t but I don’t think the police could arrest every single one of them.. look at this” Jinyoung gestures at the chaos that was going on on the streets.

 

—————————

 

The guys enter the street party and everybody was pushing, shouting, dancing (barely) and showering beers at whoever was passing them. The uptight Jisung was suddenly offered a beer in a plastic cup by a stranger and was told to chug it.

 

He looks at his dongsaengs helplessly as if he’s asking them to it drink it for him but to his dismay the four youngsters chants with the strangers “Drink it up! Drink it up!”

 

Left with no choice, Jisung drinks the beer in one go and bitterness can be seen on his face.

 

“What kind of beer was that?!” he asks but when he turned to Daniel, his best friend was already chugging another plastic cup full of beer.

 

“At least one of us enjoying this chaos!” he says again but when he turned himself to his dongsaengs direction, the boys were already jumping up and down with excitement and shouting their lungs out with a beer on one hand obviously spilling from the cup.

“Hyung! Join the fun! wait you know what could get you to loosen up? This!” Daniel gives Jisung another plastic cup with an unknown alcohol. Clearly a hard drink since it’s not filled up.

 

“I’M NOT DRINKING ANYM—“

 

Before he could protest more the young ones are already holding his arms. Kuanlin and Woojin holds his arms firmly to the side. Jinyoung opens up his mouth and Daniel pours the drink.

 

“HYUNG! It’s brandy!! I asked!” the huge puppy smiles. Extremely satisfied that they were able to get their hyung to chug down the alcohol into his throat.

 

The party goes on for hours. And everybody is wasted, especially Jisung. The younger ones were already sitting down on the sidewalk trying to catch their breaths. The crowd seems to be growing thicker as the night goes old.

 

———————————

 

“BEST PARTY EVER!!” a korean man shouts on top of his lungs. Clearly drunk and wasted.

 

“JOENGMAL JEONGMAL JINJJA HEOL REAL DAEBAK THE BESTEST STREET PARTY EVER!” another Korean man shouts.

 

The boys’ ears perk up as they heard the voices of other Koreans.

 

“HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG! OVER THEEEERREE!” Woojin drags Daniel to the direction of their fellow Koreans.

 

“Woojin-ah, slow down. We don’t even know who they are.” Daniel protested.

 

“Psssh. I don’t think that matters right now. They’re here to have a good time and we’re here to have a good time. Might as well enjoy it together..” Woojin spots the owner of the voices and turns to his hyung with a sly grin “turn on your go pro. You might wanna take a video of this hot mess.”

 

And a hot mess it was. Daniel’s world slowed down. He couldn’t hear the noise around him. Everything became blurry except for HIM. The man who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a festive print in the front. He had a feather crown on his head and a bright pink whistle hanging from his neck. There was a bunch of colorful paint on this guy’s face but that wasn’t enough to cover this hot mess’ beautiful face. He looked like a masterpiece. One that God probably took time making. Mr. Hot Mess was probably close to wasted but when he saw Daniel going to his direction with a gopro on his hand, his eyes widen.

 

“Jaehwan, did you put drugs on my drink?”

 

“Ongie, I may be crazy but I promise I will never do drugs.”

 

“But why am I seeing gods right now? He’s like in front of me.”

 

“ANNYEONGHASEYO!!! I’M WOOJIN!!”

 

a boy with a snaggletooth popped up right in front of Seongwu’s view, giving him a mini-heart attack. I mean the poor guy wasn’t ugly.. not at all.. he was hot too.. but not Seongwu’s type. He was eyeing Mr. Blondie with the go pro at the back. Huge shoulders, toned arms and.. is that a bulge he sees? if he’s not turned on then he’s probably huge.

 

“Annyeong, Woojin-ssi! I’m Jaehwan! It’s nice to meet another Korean who’s brave enough to swim this wild crowd!”

 

“Hello!! I’m Ong Seongwu! It’s nice meeting you, Woojin-ssi, who’s your cute friend?” Okay, Seongwu’s maybe a little bit too straight forward for your liking but he’s kinda drunk so we’ll have to deal with it.

 

“Hello Seongwu-ssi, I’m Kang Daniel.” Daniel turns his camera into Seongwu to capture his beautiful face and the raven haired beauty just giggled, extended his hand to meet Daniel’s and said hi to the camera.

 

“A vlogger, I see?”

 

“Yes, I am. Want to be the leading man for my next vlog?” Daniel flirted.

 

“I would love to.” Seongwu responds with a huge grin.

————————

August 01, 2025

Daniel opens his Youtube account,  _their Youtube_ account, his and Seongwu’s. After their fateful encounter at the street party (courtesy of Park Woojin who calls himself The Match Maker) everything changed, not just for them but to the whole group. His subscribers loved Seongwu and thus Daniel made sure that he had enough footage of Seongwu on his videos until they basically ran the whole account together for his subscribers, who now calls themselves “Scientists”. 

 

“How should I start this?” Daniel thinks, ”Damn! Why is this so hard!!” 

“Think, Niel, think! It should be easy. Right? He’s gonna love it either way. He might be mad at you at the moment but he’ll definitely be estatic after he sees this.” Jisung cheers on his friend.

”Hyung, don’t worry. Hoonie said that Seongwu hyung has stopped being dramatic and went to sleep.” Kuanlin added.

”Ya! Lai Kuanlin. Tell your Hoonie he still owes me my $50 from our bet.” Woojin speaks

”You made a bet?!” Daniel’s brows furrows

”Don’t worry, hyung. Woojin placed his bet on you because he knows you’re the best hyung in the world..” Jinyoung adds

”Thank you, Bae—“

Jinyoung’s phone’s rang. Cutting off Daniel’s words.

”Hello? Sungwoon hyung! Nope. No. There’s no use, hyung. You’re not getting away with words this time. Wire me in my $100 now. I clearly won this time!”

“YOU TOO?!!!” Jisung can’t believe his ears.

 Daniel turns back to his laptop, ignoring the laughter from the youngsters and the nagging from mother hen, Yoon Jisung. He switches the window from Youtube to a video editing application and starts typing. He’s editing something for Seongwu. A birthday gift. A big one. Everyone in the group knows about it, except Seongwu.

 

 

 

PART ONE : HOW WE MET 

A video of Seongwu from 5 years ago appears on the screen. His bright smile is shown. He was still 24 at that time, Daniel just turned 23. Daniel types in the words for the video message. He thinks carefully of his words.. 

 

_To my love, Seongwu  
_

_The moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew it was love at first sight.._

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two groups enjoy the party together and ends up going to Seongwu’s friend’s penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One’s resident diva finally makes his appearance. Happy 19th Birthday, Lee Daehwi 💕

The rest of Seongwu’s peers appear. One slim but toned body with fox like eyes walks closer, he had a big bottle of beer on one hand and a bottle of hard liquor on the other.

”It’s that brandy.” Daniel thought to himself.

“Minhyunie~” Jaehwan cooed.

“Hwanie~” the man replied.

As they were about to kiss, a small figure with a big attitude appears from behind stopping the two tipsy love birds by putting each hand in front of their faces and separates them like he was Moses separating the red sea.

“STOP!! STOP!! STOP SMOOCHING IN FRONT OF THE SINGLES!” Lee Daehwi, the group diva yells.

“Chill, Daehwi-ya. Don’t ruin the mood.” another man appears. He was tanned but you could see his toned abs from his wet white sleeveless shirt.

Daehwi glares at Jihoon and proceeded into stepping in between the couple who looked like they missed each other even though they were only separated for a few minutes.

“Look here, hyungs..” emphasis on the hyungs because the queen diva was about to snap “I don’t care if you guys are in love.. YUCK.. I’m not gonna let you suck your faces off in front of all these people, in front of me who’s single asf right now! We came here to make me forget about my heartbreak yet you two face sucking Romeos are trying to rub it to my face. Yes, Romoes, Minhyun-hyung. Not Romeo and Juliet. You two both have dicks. I don’t remember Shakespeare saying that Juliet had one, if she did, he might’ve named her Julio instead. Now stop kissing and drink up!” he says in one go and with that, Eminem dropped his mic and gave Daehwi the Rap God title.

“Oh god, Daehwi! Stop acting like you were actually in love with Hyunbin. Everybody knew that you were only with him because you thought you looked good together. The poor guy can’t even say no to your request because of your uptight ass!” Jaehwan retorts.

“That may be true. BUT I should have been the one to break up with him, not the other way around! how dare he break up with me? ME?! LEE DAEHWI! Queen Bee! ”

 

“Queen otter you mean?” Jihoon snorts

 

”Shut up, you ripped bugs bunny!”

“uhmmm. Should we go now, hyung?” Woojin sheepishly turned to Daniel who’s still holding Seongwu’s hands while being dumbfounded at the unintended rapping (yelling) that happened in front of him. How can so much anger be held inside that small body?

“Hyung~ let go of Seongwu-ssi’s hands before that little angry devil sees you~” Woojin unsuccessfully whispered.

“I HEARD THAT.” little devil glares at Woojin.

Daniel and Seongwu quickly lets go of each other’s hand. They looked at each other with a shy but flirty smile. They both knew what each other was thinking. They both knew they we’re hot.

“Seongwu hyung? Who are they?” Jihoon interrupts.

Seongwu turns to his friends.

“Let me introduce to you our newly found friends. This is Woojin & Daniel. Daniel & Woojin, these are my friends, Daehwi the diva, Jihoon our muscular bunny, and Minhyun, Jaehwan’s boyfriend.”

“Ain’t he precious?” Jaehwan cooes at the sight of his cute boyfriend. His friends can’t help but roll their eyes. Especially queen diva, Daehwi.

“It’s nice meeting you all!” Woojin smiles showing off his snaggletooth.

Before Daniel could even greet the rest of Seongwu’s friends, Daehwi shoves a cup of beer into Daniel and Woojin’s hand and commands “Drink.”

While trying to chug down the beer, Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder. He looks back only to see an angry mother hen glaring at him.

“You guys fucking left us!” Jisung exclaims

“Woojin hyung~~” Jinyoung cries and went to hug Woojin. He was clearly wasted at this point. You could clearly see how red his face was underneath all the paint on it.

“Hyungs~ how dare you leave us!! We thought you went home!!! CHEERS!!” Kuanlin drunkly raises his cup. The baby chick was smiling from ear to ear exposing his gums.

Everybody raised their drinks and shouted. Daniel haven’t even properly introduced the rest of his friends yet but when the music was turned up and everybody started jumping then shouted the lyrics while swaying and grinding their bodies side to side.

(BOOTY BOUCE by TUJAMO & TAIO CRUZ)

I’m looking around and there’s beauty everywhere

Up and down

And round and round

I’m looking around and there’s beauty everywhere ~~

Put it in the air~

*beat drops*

Everybody went crazy. But besides the chaotic dance party that was happening. The crazier part was seeing everybody pairing up and grinding at each other.

Daniel didn’t know how Jihoon ended up dancing with Kuanlin behind him. He didn’t know how Daehwi and Jinyoung ended up grinding at each other. Jisung and Woojin were just dancing crazy together with Minhyun and Jaehwan who were hugging while bouncing up and down and shouting at each other.

 

“I guess introductions are not necessary at this point” Daniel thought.

And he and Seongwu, well, let’s just say that Seongwu felt that huge bulge grow bigger. But he’s not complaining. So he grinds more into Daniel’s crotch. 

The music goes on but they eventually became too tired and were probably going to pass out soon if they don’t stop drinking.

 

“Let’s take this party up our penthouse.” Seongwu shouts so everybody could hear him over the blasting music.

”Let’s go!!” everyone cheered.

”Daniel, lead us out of this crowd please. Go that way.” Seongwu plead.

Daniel safely guided them out of the crowd. Well, Daehwi almost got dragged out of the human train that they formed by a drunk stranger. Thankfully Jinyoung was quick enough to grab Daewhi’s wrist “He’s taken.” Jinyoung hissed.

“Now where to?” Daniel asks.

 

”To that colorful building.” Seongwu replies while pointing at the building with color changing lights.

Daehwi gets in the elevator first and presses the top floor. Everybody was basically sober at this point. No matter how drunk they were back there, the hot atmosphere are all the walking they did sobered them up.

 

Except for Woojin who still sounds like he’s drunk.. He’s not. He just sounds like it.

 

”Woah! You guys are really staying at a penthouse?” Woojin asks excitedly

”Courtesy of Lee Daehwi’s aunt.” Jihoon adds.

 

”She’s rich. And she doesn’t use this penthouse anymore so she lets us stay here while we’re on vacation.” Daehwi responds in a I’m much better than you peasants tone.

”Even your family’s amazing.” Jinyoung says while looking smitten at Daehwi. The diva blushes.

They reached the top floor and everyone just fell on the floor. They were tired and dirty. They want to sleep but their bodies are covered with paint.

“Nope. Nope. Jaehwan stand up and wash yourself.” Minhyun nags at his boyfriend.

”I don’t want to ~ I’m tired and I want to sleep!”

The rest raises their thumbs up as if they all agree to Jaehwan’s stubbornness.

”If you wash now, I’ll go in the shower with you and help you clean up.” Minhyun offers a deal to his stubborn boyfriend.

”Well boys looks like I’m going to sleep clean tonight. Let’s go, Minhyunie~~”

Daehwi couldn’t even protest to the nasties since he was too tired to argue.

Several minutes and a couple of moans from the bathroom later. The couple steps out of their shared room.

 

“You guys still haven’t washed yet?!” Minhyun yells at the dirty guys on living room floor.

“You were using the bathroom. You took too long.” Seongwu complains.

”There are several bathrooms in this house! You got one each bed room. There are 5 bedrooms!” Minhyun retorts angrily.

 

Seongwu stayed quiet while still having his cheeks flat on the floor. He looked like squished squirrel.

 

 

“Welp. I guess we have to head out now. At this rate, nobody’s gonna be able to drink any more. We’re all beat.” Jisung speaks weakly while using all the strength he has left to stand and starts helping his friends up.

”NO. NO. NO. NO. Stay. Stay. Stay. Please stay.” Seongwu tried to stop the boys from heading out the door. He grabs Daniel’s wrist in a hurry.

“Go wash up and sleep, Seongwu-ssi.” Daniel kisses Seongwu’s forehead adoringly. “Here’s my number. I don’t have my phone with me right now so text me later, Okay?”

Seongwu pouts but he nods his head and lets go of Daniel.

“At least eat first before going back.” Daehwi offers them but he only looks at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiles at him. “As much as I’d like to stay a bit more, Queen Otter, I’m afraid we’ll have to head out so that we could wash up too.” and then he winks.

Daewhi felt his heart skip a beat and his liver fall. “It may just be from having too much alcohol. I might be dying. Yep. That’s it. I’m exiting this world soon.” he reasons out inside his head.

Woojin, Jisung, Kuanlin, Jinyoung and Daniel bow their heads, said thank you and headed out one by one.

 

Seongwu looks at Daniel while he closes the door slowly, not wanting to break their eye contact.

 

————————————————————-

August 1, 2025

“Hyung~ I’m tired and my Hoonie wants to see me. So I’m going home first.” Kuanlin takes his exit.

 

“Don’t leave me, Lin-Lin.” Woojin catches up with Kuanlin.

 

“I’m going with you to collect my money.” he adds.

 

“Me too, hyung. I’m going to head out now. My little otter is starting to blow up my phone. He’s threatening to leave me if I don’t go back to our apartment now.” Jinyoung stands up from his seat.

 

They hear the front door open and a short man enters.

 

“Ya! Sungwoon hyung! My man! My buddy! My loser friend who owes me $100! Pay up hyungie~” Jinyoung heads towards the door and starts pestering his small hyung.

“You guys are no use. Our boy here is obviously in a dilemma but you guys are just leaving him.” Jisung scolds the younger ones.

 

“You can go back to your room now too, hyung. You might need to talk to your husband about his financial decisions. A.K.A betting big bucks on your friend’s love life. Please tell him I’m sorry I couldn’t greet him right now and also thank you for letting me stay here while I figure this mess out.” Daniel tells his best friend.

 

The guys went out of Daniel’s room (Jisung’s guest room actually but since they’re best friends, it’s basically Daniel’s). They bid their goodbyes and told each other goodnight and encourage Daniel that he could do it.

 

 

_continuation:_

_..you were more colorful than the rainbow when we first met. And your smile was brighter than the sun. I couldn’t help but stare and admire your handsome face that fateful night. Up until now, I still think you’re incredibly beautiful. And I’ll forever think that you are. Leaving without you beside me that night was painful. I didn’t want to, that’s why I kept my eyes on you until the last space between the door was closed. You already know how worried I was when I didn’t get a text from you the next day. But I guess people who are destined to be together will eventually end up seeing each other one way or another. Babe.._

A video of Seongwu sleeping on the plane was inserted. They were heading back to Korea that day together. It wasn’t planned but as playful as fate was, they ended up on the same plane..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not having enough lines for OngNiel. I just wanted to elaborate more on their friend’s relationships one by one to give everybody an insight on how everybody ended up together. 
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please leave a kudos to give me more motivation~. 
> 
> Note: I barely proof read so sorry in advance since I’m guessing that there will be a lot typosㅋㅋㅋ


	3. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets the Ong family for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Seongwu's POV.

**August 1, 2025**

 

**Seongwu’s POV**

 

One dinner. One freaking dinner with my family and he can’t even make time for it. Sure it’s not the first family dinner we’ve had with Daniel, we’ve been dating for almost 5 years for fucks sake, but this is a very rare occasion. It’s my sister’s last night in Korea before she goes back to New York. She really likes Daniel and was hoping to see him before she heads back. She didn’t get the chance to see him in the past 2 weeks she’s been here since he’s been really busy with work but he could’ve at least told me beforehand that he wouldn’t be able to make it, not text the last minute.

 

 

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM:**

 

👿 **KDN** 👿

I’m sorry, babe. We have to make last minute changes with the production team and we have to get it ready for this week.  
I won’t be able to make it to dinner. Please tell noona I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to her next time she comes back.

 

 

 **Seongwu**

Okay.

 

👿 **KDN** 👿

Babe~  please don’t be mad.

I’m going to try to finish this one as soon as possible. Okay? I love you.

 

 

**Seongwu**

You can stay at Jisung’s place tonight.

 

**-End of Seongwu’s POV-**

 

 

Earlier that day, Daniel was busy trying to get everything done and organized with his team early in the morning when he received a text from someone..

 

 **Ongie’s Noona** ❤️

Niel~

 

**DANIEL**

Noona~

**Ongie’s Noona** ❤️

Are you ready for later?

Mom and Dad are excited to see you

 

**DANIEL**

I’m nervous, Noona.

Ongie’s going to hate me.

**Ongie Noona** ❤️

He’ll get over it.

See you for lunch, Niel-ah!

Don’t forget your speech for mom & dad

**DANIEL**

See you, noona!

I hope they’ll say yes to this

 

 

Without Seongwu’s knowing, Daniel met his family for lunch. He wanted to ask his parents something before he starts lying to his boyfriend (with the Ong family’s permission that is).

 

 

Daniel waits for the Ongs at a restaurant near his workplace.

 

“Daniel-ah! _uli adeul_ ~” a lady lovingly calls Niel.

 

“Eomeonim~ abeonim~” Daniel stands up as he greets Seongwu’s parents. They’re not yet married but Seongwu’s parents insisted that he calls them that since Daniel already felt like their son’s other half.

 

“Dongseang~” Seongwu’s noona appears from behind her father.

 

“Noona~ I’m so glad to see you again!” Daniel hugs her.

 

Since they’ve been dating for 5 years, Seongwu’s family have grown fond of Daniel and his mom. They basically spend their holidays together and their moms meet everytime Mama Kang visits his son in Seoul.

 

After ordering for the family, Daniel finally mustered up the courage to ask Seongwu’s parents..

 

“Eomeonim, abeonim, you treated me and my mom like family these past few years and I’m really grateful. And your son.. wow.. he’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t know what I would do without him..” Daniel's eyes starts to fog up as he recalls everything that he and Seongwu went through. They’ve been through so much that he couldn’t picture himself living without his favorite person by his side.

 

“I want to ask for your permission to marry, Seongwu.” He finally says,

 

“Ohhh adeul~ I thought you’d never ask!” Seongwu’s mom was smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Daniel-ah, you helped our son be the person he is today and you always took care of him whenever he needed you.” Seongwu’s dad adds.

 

“So is that a..?”

 

“That’s a ‘yes’, Niel.” Seongwu’s noona says.

 

“Omo!! It’s finally going to happen, honey! Ours sons are getting married! I’m going to call your mom. She’ll be happy to hear that you’ve finally asked us. She’s been asking me non-stop if you asked to meet us yet.”

 

“Eomma told you about my plan already, Eomonnie?”

 

“Yes, adeul she came to Seoul a couple of days ago. We went shopping and had our hair done and then she went home the same day. You know how close your mom and I are. We won’t be able to keep this kind of secret from each other. We’ve been waiting for this for months!”

 

Dumbfounded by the realization that his mom told his surprise off, Daniel turns to his future father-in-law.

 

“Abeonim— thank you, thank you, thank you! For giving me your blessing.”

 

“Daniel-ah, I know you thought that I was going to say no to this but I’m a different person now, Niel. You and Seongwu have proven yourselves to me. You made me realize that love knows no gender. Now, I just hope that, in whatever way you guys want to give me my grandchildren, I hope I get to meet them soon. So make sure the wedding happens soon.”

 

“Abeonim—“ lost for words and overwhelmed with happiness, Daniel started to cry silently with tears of joy.

 

His relationship with Seongwu wasn’t all glitz and glamour. They might’ve met in the most fun way but their relationship was a roller coaster.

 

Seongwu’s dad was very religious and Seongwu was his only son. Seongwu never really told his parents about his preference. He was afraid that his dad might disown him, in which he almost did. But after Seongwu’s mom helped the couple try to get his dad to warm up to his boyfriend, his dad became more supportive of them. He even buys them matching shirts and other stuffs during Christmas. He even helped them set up their apartment when they first moved in.

 

* * *

 

 

January 19, 2020

 

“Not a word from him?” Jisung asks

 

“No. Shit. I mean. Hyung~ it was fun right? I was fun right? His friends liked me too right?” Daniel asks his best friend.

 

Daniel never got a text from Seongwu after that night. He really wanted to see him again but to his dismay Seongwu never contacted him.

 

“He must’ve had realized that you were not that cute hyung.” Kuanlin says

 

“If he did, I wouldn’t blame him. Daniel hyung looked like a wreck when we got into their place. He may have looked hot with the lights off but he looked the exact opposite with the lights on.” Woojin teases his hyung who already looked so frustrated.

 

“Did any of your nasty asses even got the number of the guys you were grinding with last night?” mother hen asked

 

“NOPE.” Jinyoung replied popping the “P” at the end.

 

“Oh my god. How about SNS then? Maybe you’ll find them? Ong’s a very rare last name for Koreans so it might be easy.”

 

“I found Ong Seongwu but this SNS account haven’t been touched since 2015.” Woojin replied

 

“I’m never gonna be able to see him again.” Daniel sighs.

 

“We can always go back to where they were staying.” Kuanlin suggested.

 

“Right! We can always do that! Problem solved then. Now get your luggage ready boys, we need to check out first then drop by at their place then head to the airport.” Jisung nags.

 

“I’m still amazed that you’re functioning really well despite getting wasted last night, hyung. I thought the older you get the badder the hangover gets?”Kuanlin jokes.

 

“You know that I’m still mad at you guys for making me drink that nasty alcohol right?” Jisung glares.

 

The line for the check out was long. Tourists were filling up the hotel lobby and time was running out for them.

 

“It’s almost 1pm. At this rate we’ll have to go straight to the airport so that we could make it on time. Our flight’s at 4pm.” Woojin nervously told Daniel.

 

“Woojin-ah, I need to see him first before we go back to Korea. I don’t want to waste this chance.” Daniel replied.

 

“Daniel, if you’re really fated to be together you’ll meet again. And he really did like you back he’ll be messaging you by now.” Jisung tried to convince Daniel.

 

Sure it was love at first. Sure Daniel was totally in love with Seongwu even though they only met once and was even drunk when they did. But as a group of senior high school and broke college students. They couldn’t afford to miss this flight. So Daniel had to decide not to pursue his quest to look for his prince.

When they arrived at the airport, the boys hurriedly checked in their baggage and went through security.

 

They were tired, hungry, sleepy and they also had a hangover. It was one of the worst combination of stress a person could feel during his vacation.

 

 

They slumped themselves on the waiting area. They barely got any sleep last night and the headache’s not really helping them function properly. They could only wish that the boarding gates open soon so that they can rest again on the plane. Daniel decided to sleep while waiting for the announcement. If he couldn't see Seongwu again in real life then he'd would choose to sleep and dream of him instead. 

 

“Ya! I swear Park Jihoon if you spill that coffee on my designer outfit I’ll make the airplane drag you on the runway!!”

 

Their maknae’s ear perks up.

 

Like a meerkat looking out for danger, Kuanlin scans the area looking for the owner of the voice.. and the owner of name that was being scolded.

 

“Oh yeah? Well then..” Jihoon was about to open his cup of double shot iced americano and spill it all over Daehwi. He was not having a good day and Daehwi’s voice is irritating the shit out of him.

 

Before any damage could be done, Minhyun steps up and took the coffee out Jihoon’s hand.

 

“Shut up you two!” He says with a calm yet scolding voice.

 

“I’m not in the mood to babysit two bickering grown ass men. It’s either you two sit down or I’ll spill this on top of your heads.” Minhyun snaps.

 

 

“JIHOONIE?” a deep voice calls from behind Minhyun.

 

“Jihoonie!!!” he dives in to hug Jihoon.

 

“Ohhh so you’re THE Park Jihoon the screeching voice was talking about.” Woojin enters and eyed on Daehwi with a smirk.

 

“I didn’t know this flight is pet friendly?” Daehwi bounced back.

 

“Watch your mouth Lee Daehwi.”

 

“Or what? You’re gonna rip me to shreds with your snaggletooth? pfftt.”

 

“Okay kids shut up. People are looking at you.” Jisung steps in as he saw Minhyun sighing and admitting defeat and went back to his seat behind the sleeping Jaehwan.

 

Everybody was grumpy and their tempers were getting ahead of them. Well except Kuanlin whose face lit up after he saw Jihoon. Kid was not shy about his feelings. He was hugging Jihoon from behind and Jihoon was trying to hide his smile but his face was flushing but he didn't even try to get out of Kuanlin's grip.

 

“Wait..” a handsome guy with raven hair, chiseled chin, sharp jaws and a face of an actor appears out of nowhere. (He was in the bathroom)

 

“Omoo!” Jisung’s face turned into a somewhat like a replica of a fish. Eyes widened, mouth coming out forward to a sipping position. He covers his mouth immediately in disbelief.

 

“I mean I knew you were handsome on your SNS pictures, hyung but I didn’t expect you to have a face of an actor in real life!” Woojin commented.

 

“Seongwu-ssi! You look much better when you’re clean!” Jisung exclaims!

 

“uhhh..heh.. thanks?.. uhmm..w-where’s?" Seongwu scratches his nape. He stutters at his words as if he’s afraid of the outcome if he ever gets it out when in fact it was exactly what he wanted, for them to point out where Daniel was.

 

“He’s over there!” Woojin points to the direction of a person sleeping with grey neck pillow round his neck and airpods on both ears.

 

Seongwu makes his way to where Daniel was only to see the younger sitting lazily on the airport chair with his legs apart and his hands crossed. He was wearing glasses with a thin gold frame, his blond hair was parted in the middle and his lips were slightly parted revealing his two cute front teeth.

 

 _What an angel_   Seongwu thought to himself.

 

He took out his phone to snap a picture of the bundle of cuteness in front of him. He went to his phone’s gallery and reviewed the photo he was taking while still standing in front of Daniel. Out of nowhere a tall lithe figure appeared behind him.

 

“Oh I like that one.” a voice emerged from behind Seongwu giving the young man a bit of a scare.

 

“Jinyoung-ssi! Sincha!” he ends with a click of his tongue.

 

“Nice to see you again hyung! I almost didn’t recognize you without paint on your face.” the younger chuckled as he remember the older’s face during their first encounter.

 

Seongwu felt like there was somebody staring at him. A cold, cold stare. He knew where it was coming from. He knew that his and Jinyoung’s innocent conversation didn’t look good from afar. He knew he was already being murdered in somebody’s mind.

Seongwu turns his head towards his friends' direction and instantly sees Daehwi throwing him death stares but the petite lad’s reaction instantly changes when Jinyoung finally notices him and gives him a smile then waves.

 

"How whipped" Seongwu says under his breath and rolls his eyes at Daehwi who happily stuck his tongue out to his hyung.

 

He turns his focus back on the giant sleeping puppy.

 

“Da-ni-el-ssi~” he whispers. He tried to nudge the guy but to no avail.

 

Jinyoung was watching Seongwu trying to wake up the big puppy helplessly and so he decided to take the matters to himself. He sat down beside Daniel and yelled into Daniel’s ears.

 

“ **OMO ONG SEONGWOO!!** ”

 

Daniel immediately opened his eyes and went full alert mode and looked at Jinyoung. His brows furrowed. “LIAR!”

 

Jinyoung cupped Daniel’s cheeks and turned his head to the other side where Seongwu was already sitting. His face turned bright red when he realized his prince charming was already on his side giggling like a high school girl.

 

 _What an angel_   he thought.

 


	4. In Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung had a minor throwback because of Daniel’s video. Seongwu is in doubt.

 

AUGUST 2, 2025

 

It’s 4:13 AM, Jisung comes out of his and Sungwoon’s shared bedroom and checked on Daniel. He quietly opened the guest bedroom only to be greeted with a very bright light coming from Daniel’s laptop.

 

The younger have fallen asleep while he was watching his and his soon to be fiancé’s throwback videos. Jisung decided to properly tuck him to bed and took the laptop off his lap.

 

As Jisung was about to shut the device down, he realized that the video that was playing seemed familiar and so he decided to let it play a little longer.

 

It was Sungwoon and Jisung’s birthday party. Everybody was invited. Love was starting to bloom that month together with spring. Everybody was paired with somebody. Except Woojin. The boy was up until now single, his main reason, nobody will ever be good enough for him.

 

“So this is the un-cut version of that vlog.” Jisung giggles softly not to wake up his sleeping best friend.

 

* * *

 

Daniel’s voice can be heard from behind the camera. The camera was focused on Seongwu. The two weren’t dating yet back then.

 

“Hyung~ look here! My followers love seeing you handsome face~”

 

A shy Seongwu tries to hide his face but fails to when Daniel holds his wrists and pulls them away. Seongwu blushed because of Daniel’s excessive compliments but he couldn’t be any happier.

 

Their relationship/love at the time was still developing. Neither have yet to confessed their feelings but both knew that they were deeply attracted to each other.

 

The flirty couple’s moment was ruined with a tipsy Woojin and Jaehwan screaming in the background while playing beer-pong.

 

Daniel turns the camera to the noisy event that was happening behind.

 

“I win!” Woojin screeches.

 

“Okay another round!” Jaehwan shouts

 

“You’re getting drunk, Jjaenie. Stop drinking.” an angry Minhyun on the side interrupts the screaming session.

 

“Hyung~ One more round please~” Jaehwan tries to beg Minhyun by pouting, making his mandu cheeks look even more squishier.

 

“Minhyun Hyung~ our favorite hyung~ Please~” Woojin tries to win their hyung’s approval too.

 

“Oh god why did I even say yes to coming here! Fine! But don’t bother me tomorrow morning when you wake up with a headache and don’t you even dare whine about throwing up every minute because you barely ate before drinking the night before, Kim Jaehwan!”

 

“I won’t, hyung. I promise. I ate a lot before we came here and..” he holds up the chips that they were eating “..I also have this to keep me full so that I won’t have to worry about throwing up all day tomorrow.” mandu cheeks says with a wide grin on his face.

 

The video continues and the rest kept on playing and drinking except for Daehwi, Jinyoung and a sulky Kuanlin on the sofa. The kids already knew how to drink, however they were underaged and Jisung wouldn’t let them.

The camera zooms in the sulking Kuanlin who were darting death stares at Jihoon who was almost drunk as of the moment and was happily clinging into Woojin as he was watching him and Jaehwan play.

 

“Ahhh the face of teenage jealousy.” Daniel says from behind the camera

 

“how sad must it be that your crush is already 20 and your poor soul is still a minor.” Seongwu teases.

 

“When I turn 19 this year, Jihoon better be ready to cling on me.” their baby chick says still sending daggers to Jihoon who’s too drunk to even notice.

 

The video continues to play with the rest of the gang having a good time teasing and playing games, even the maknaes are having fun watching their hyungs make fun of themselves.

 

The video zooms into Seongwu’s face once again. He was laughing at the mess in front of him, Jaehwan and Woojin drunk and trying to playfully wrestle each other while poor Minhyun has already gave up on his boyfriend. Jisung appears out of nowhere in front of the camera with a sly smile on his face making Daniel laugh causing the camera to shake.

 

“How whipped.” Says Jisung

 

“You’re blocking my view, hyung. Go back to your little bundle of joy over there and let me enjoy my sight seeing.”

 

“Oh my god Daniel. If you like Seongwu that much just officially ask him out!”

 

“I will, hyung. but not now. When I ask him out I want it to be romantic. I want to make sure he knows that I’m dead serious about him and that when he says ‘yes’ he’s going to be stuck with me forever.”

 

“Dude! you’re just going to date the guy not marry him!”

 

“Hyung, but I can feel like he’s the one, hyung! I would be a fool if I ever let go of that..” he zooms in the camera back to Seongwu’s face again “..gorgeous god-like face. Oh did I mention he’s nice, smart and has a great sense of humor too? I’ll be the luckiest guy if I end up with him.” and as if on cue, Seongwu turns his head to Daniel and Jisung’s and smiles at them. Daniel felt like melting into a pile goo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Woah.. Seongwu’s visual doesn’t really disappoint. No wonder Niel’s subscribers went gaga when they say this handsome face on his channel.”

 

 

 

Jisung was giggling like a little girl in front of the screen. He thought about how fun that day was and how wasted the guys were at the end. Even his now husband, Sungwoon, was black out drunk that night. He remembers being just him and Minhyun left to clean up the mess after the maknae line went home and the wasted adults were scattered on the floor completely passed out.

 

Daniel slightly moves and Jisung thought he woke the man up, luckily he didn’t and Daniel starting snoring again. He yawned as he realized it was almost 5am and he was debating wether or not he should sleep again or just make breakfast. He chose to sleep again.

 

Jisung goes back to his and Sungwoon’s room and cuddled up with his husband. He checks his phone and found a message from Seongwu.

 

Ong Seongwu ❤️

Hyung, sorry to bother you at this hour, but is my Daniel there?

 

Yoon Jisung

No need to be sorry, I was awake anyway. And yes, your boyfriend ishere still snoringin his sleep.

 

Ong Seongwu ❤️

Alright. Great! uhm.. thank you, hyung. 😀

 

Yoon Jisung

Is something bothering you, Seongwu-yah? You and Daniel had your fair share of fights for the last 5 years but this is the first time you’ve kicked him out.

 

Ong Seongwu ❤️

Hyunggggh, it’s just that.. your best friend.. I think...

 

 

Yoon Jisung

omg Ong Seongwu spit it out! it 3 mins to 5am and I want to go back to sleep.

 

Ong Seongwu ❤️

Cheating.. I think he’s cheating on me.

 

Yoon Jisung

Seongwu-yah— WHAT? how did you even come up with that conclusion?

 

 

Ong Seongwu ❤️

Well, first of all, he never really texts anybody other than me. He barely has his phone on his hands when he’s with me unless it’s something work related, but lately, even when were together during lunch or dinner he’s always on his phone. And when I try to ask who it is he just says ‘just work’. He never says it’s just work hyung, he always says the name since I know everyone he’s working with. And then yesterday.. hyung.. somebody saw him having lunch.. with a woman. A woman, hyung! I mean I usually wouldn’t mind if he had lunch with a woman because he always tells me who they are, what their agenda would be but this time hyung.. I didn’t hear anything about it. I can’t compete with that hyung! He can always replace me with somebody who can actually give him a child of his own, me on the other hand, I can never. Even if I want to, I can’t...

 

Yoon Jisung

Oh god. This lover’s quarrel is worse than I thought. Well, Daniel never mentioned any girl to me that’s for sure. Maybe he just forgot to tell you? Look, Ongie. I’ll talk to Daniel when he wakes up, okay? So at ease your mind for now. Hyung will take care of this for you. Catch some more sleep now and I’ll send Daniel there tomorrow so you guys can talk it out.

 

Ong Seongwu❤️

Hyung, but what if he really is cheating on me? OMG hyung. I’m losing my mind. I need a drink.

 

Yoon Jisung

ONG SEONGWU! Don’t you dare drink this early in the morning! Go back to sleep! Your boyfriend will be there after lunch. Okay?!

 

Ong Seongwu❤️

BUT hyung~

 

Yoon Jisung

Sleep, Seongwu-yah. Good morning.

 

 

 

Jisung, turns off his phone and sighed. His husband stirs awake and furrowed his brows.

 

“Yeobo, what’s wrong?” asks Sungwoon

 

“Ongniel is in danger, love.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“It means I need to fucking wake up Kang Daniel!”

 

Jisung sits up and groaned with frustration. His husband who was barely awake decided that he doesn’t care enough for this and goes back to sleep.

 

Mother hen slams the guest door open and yells.

 

“YAH KANG DANIEL! WAKE UP!”

 

Daniel quickly sits up to the sound of Jisung yelling. His eyes still puffy from the lack of sleep and tears of frustration and happinessthat he was feeling while editing their video.

 

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” he blinks slowly. He looks at his best friend in confusion then looks at the window. He realizes that the sun wasn’t even up yet.

 

“Hyung~ are you drunk?”

 

“I’m not.” Jisung says in a firm tone.

 

“Then— I guess I did something wrong? It’s unlike you to burst into somebody else’s room shouting at this time.”

 

“Who the fuck is the girl Seongwu’s being insecure about? Goodness Kang Daniel. I never expected you to have a side-chick!”

 

“Uhmm— hyung. I don’t understand. Who’s my side chick? and why is baby being insecure?” Daniel hurriedly approached Jisung wanting to get answers out of him as fast as possible.

 

“Hyung~ answer me. Who— what— how— did my baby come up with that conclusion? God. I need to go home. I’ll just tell him about my surprise. Fuck it.. I don’t want him to ever think that I’d have another person besides him. Nope. Shit. No. no. no.” Daniel started to gather his stuff when Jisung stops him.

 

“Calm down. Okay. So you don’t have another girl right?”

 

“No. Never.”

 

“So who was the girl you had lunch with yesterday?”

 

“huh?”

 

“The girl Seongwu’s insecure about is the girl that you had lunch with yesterday. Apparently somebody saw you having lunch with some girl without Seongwu’s knowledge.”

 

“Oh..ohh—“ Daniel calms down when he realizes the whole misunderstanding “— it was his noona, hyung. I had lunch with the Ongs yesterday. Didn’t I tell you about it?”

 

“No.. wait.. yeah no.. You didn’t mention anything about them.”

 

“and even if I did, hyung you’re not allowed to tell Seongwu.”

 

“Wait so let me get this straight. You ditched Seongwu’s family dinner but HAD lunch with his family without his knowledge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And now Seongwu’s wide awake at this hour because he can’t stop thinking about how you’re about to replace him with somebody who can actually bear you a child..”

 

“WHAT? My baby said that? Oh god. this is worse than I thought.”

 

“child, why did you meet his family?”

 

“I..I asked permission from his family hyung.”

 

“To what?” Jisung looked lost for a moment and then he finally realizes the reason. “Ohhh.. My boy~” the older starts to get emotional “You’re getting married~”

 

“That’s what I’m aiming to do hyung” Daniel says with a shy smile. Jisung goes in for a hug and Daniel receives it. He may be a big guy but he always melts into a baby when Jisung coos at him. Daniel sighs into Jisung’s comfort.

 

“hush now. Get up and get ready. I’ll call in the boys and Jennie.”

 

“Huh? Why Jennie?”

 

“You know we can’t have Seongwu know that the person you met was his sister. So we’ll have to talk to Jennie and make her act like she was the one having lunch with you.”

 

“Oh.. okay. But hyung, Jennie is dating Kai-hyung and he’s close with Seongwu since they’ve worked with some projects together before. Seongwu might ask Kai about it.”

 

“Then we’ll have to tell Kai too then.”

 

“Okay. But it’s too early in the morning, hyung. How are we going to pull this off?”

 

“Years and years of friendship Kang Daniel and you still doubt my powers.”

 

Daniel smiled softly and fondly at Jisung. He’s always been thankful to the older but this time his gratefulness for him was overflowing.


	5. A little MinHwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little MinHwan scene.

 

 

 

 

TO: JAEHWAN, MINHYUN, JIHOON, WOOJIN, KUANLIN, DAEHWI, JINYOUNG:

* * *

l

**“URGENT MEETING. MY HOUSE. NOW!!”**

 

Minhyun wakes up to the sound of his phone receiving a message. He squints his eyes trying to read the time “5:20 AM” he groans.

 

He feels his boyfriend’s arms slowly wrapping around his waist. Minhyun wanted to sleep longer, it’s a Saturday for fucks sake. He’s an office worker who is lucky enough to get 2 days off a week, sometimes just one when if he’s piled up with work.

 

He tries to fight off his sleepiness and nudged his sleeping boyfriend. He slowly takes off Jaehwan’s arms and rocks his shoulders in an attempt to wake the younger up.

 

“Jjaenie.. wake up.” he softly calls. Jaehwan’s eyes slowly opens. “We need to go to Jisung’s house, baby.” Sleepy Jaehwan tries to listen to Minhyun’s voice and figure out what he was saying “hyung~” he gave up and just acted cute instead. Maybe this way the older would let him sleep some more.

 

“Yah! Kim Jaehwan. Wake up! Baby wake up~” Minhyun calls a little bit louder this time but remained sweet in the end.

 

“Hyung~” Jaehwan tried harder to wake up this time. Minhyun might be patient but he just woke up too and a newly woken up Minhyun is not a person to piss off. “I’m awake~” He sits up with his eyes still closed. He stretches himself and looks out the window.

 

 

“Hyung! The sun is not even out yet!”

 

“I know.” says Minhyun while rapidly typing into his phone. His brows were furrowed and Jaehwan knows he’s about to lose it. They stayed up late last night and now they had to wake up early in the morning. He was sure his boyfriend was not happy about this.

 

“H-hyungie~ wanna tell your baby why we woke..” he yawns “..up this early?”

 

Minhyun shoves the phone into his face. “Fuck you, Yoon Jisung.” The younger groans and slums his body back to the soft mattress.

 

“Get up!”

 

“I don’t wanna!”

 

“Get up, Kim Jaehwan or else I’ll pour hot water over you!”

 

“Hey! That’s violence, hyung!”

 

Minhyun’s annoyance went down and he soften to the sight of his boyfriend’s face all plump, mandu cheeks being very visible in the morning.

 

“Araso~ I won’t. Just get up and get dressed. Jisung-hyung needs us right now. Daniel needs us.”

 

“Why are we taking Daniel’s side again? as far as I’m concerned, Seongwu was our friend first.”

 

“It’s not a matter of who came first..”

 

“most likely Seongwu. Boy’s whipped and weak for Dan’s naked body.” Jaehwan rudely interrupts. Minhyun throws him a glare.

 

“as I was saying.. Seongwu or Daniel. They’re still our friends. And Jisung just told me about the whole situation and apparently Seongwu just went to sleep, hopefully, and Jisung-hyung said that he’s having these ideas of Daniel cheating on him, hence Daniel getting kicked out and us having to go to Jisung’s place at this goddamn hour.” he explains and groans.

 

Minhyun stands up and heads to the bathroom to clean up. Jaehwan was left on the bed, he reaches for his phone on the bedside drawer to see if he had any unread messages. He did. 10 of them. 9 of them are from the same person. Seongwu had 9.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are people still reading this? haha


End file.
